


Succubus

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fake Marriage, First Time, M/M, Top Sam, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: All it took to get the boys to admit their feelings was a succubusSquare filled: Fake Married





	Succubus

“Whoa, whoa, hang on,” Sam says, reluctantly pulling away from Dean.

“What?” Dean asks, hands still exploring the skin of Sam’s waist.

“Gotta put the Do Not Disturb sign on,” Sam explains, grabbing said item and hanging it on the outer knob of the door.

“Seriously?”

“Do you want someone to walk in on us?” Sam lifts an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean makes a grossed out face. “Point taken. Now lock that and get over here. There’s a long list of things I’ve been dying to try, so we better get started.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Sam purrs, closing the door and allowing Dean to reel him in for another kiss. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” he murmurs against Dean’s lips.

“Don’t get all mushy on me now,” Dean teases, fingers picking open Sam’s buttons. “This goddamn white shirt.”

“Yeah?” Sam chuckles, taking the chance to pull off Dean’s tie.

“Should be illegal. Did you get a size too small on purpose or something?” Dean shoves the shirt off Sam’s shoulders. He’s grinning, loose and playful, as he begins working on Sam’s belt.

“This seems a little off balance,” Sam observes, fumbling with the buttons of Dean’s shirt.

“Yeah, well, you gotta pick up the pace.”

Sam smirks. “Pick up the pace, huh?”

Before Dean can respond, Sam loops powerful arms around his waist and lifts him up. Dean makes a sound closer to a squeak than anything else and throws his own arms around Sam’s shoulders, holding on as he’s carried across the room and thrown on the bed. Sam looms over him, hands already busy stripping Dean of his clothes.

“So fucking beautiful,” Sam observes, eyes raking over Dean’s body as he moves to shed the last of his own clothes. “I can’t believe I finally get to have you like this.”

He crawls up on the bed, fitting between Dean’s thighs and pressing their bodies together. Their hard cocks are trapped between their bellies, sliding in beside each other and drawing twin groans from the brothers.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps, pupils already blown as he wiggles on the mattress. “Sam, please…”

“What do you need?” Sam asks. He’s turned his attention to Dean’s neck, nuzzling and biting along the line of it.

“Need you.”

Sam lifts his head to catch Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. “You have me, Dean. I’m not going anywhere. Tell me how you want this to play out.”

Dean shifts his hips, turning his head away. “I want… I want you to fuck me.”

A shiver runs through Sam at those words, but he needs more than that. “Look me in the eye, Dean. I want you to look into my eyes and tell me what you want.”

There’s a moment of hesitation as Dean gathers himself, drawing a shaky breath. Then, he turns his head to meet Sam’s steady gaze. When he speaks, there’s a slight tremble in his voice still, but Sam can see the desire written all over his face.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Sam brings one hand up to cradle Dean’s face. “Are you sure? I’ve bottomed before, I would be more than happy to-”

Dean shakes his head. “No, I want to try it and I want it to be you.”

“You mean you’ve never-?”

“Fingers and a small toy a girl brought out once,” Dean tells him. “But nothing more than that.”

“Saved it for me?” Sam says with a grin. “My own little virgin bride?”

Dean inhales sharply at that, cock twitching between them. “Fuck, Sam…”

“You like that? Gonna pop your cherry, big brother. Gonna ruin you for everyone else. You’re never gonna want another cock in you.”

“Already don’t want anyone else,” Dean assures him. “Please, Sam.”

“Please, what?” Sam’s moving lower, mouthing at Dean’s collarbone. “Use your words.”

“Please, take my virginity,” Dean says, cheeks bright red.

Sam smiles and kisses his tattoo before sitting up. “I’ll go slow, okay? Let me know if you need me to stop or change something.” He digs out the lube he knows Dean stuck in the nightstand. “This is supposed to feel good. If something doesn’t, I need you to tell me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dean agrees.

Sam immediately moves to suck at one of Dean’s nipples, nibbling at soft flesh until Dean is moaning and grinding his cock against Sam’s abs. Sam really wants to see if he can make Dean cum just from that, but he’s got other plans and he needs to get a move on if he wants to see them through.

Sam works his way down the curve of Dean’s belly- he wants to stay there forever, where it’s warm and comforting, and the softness tells him how comfortable Dean’s gotten in their new settled lifestyle in the bunker. He loves it, knowing that Dean feels safe enough to let go a bit. He has to move on though, past his belly button to where the fat head of Dean’s cock waits.

“Shit,” Dean sighs, hips pushing up to invite Sam to continue his exploration of hard velvety skin.

“Like that?” Sam asks, letting the vibrations of the words settle in Dean’s shaft and he pets the thighs that bracket his torso. “Want to spread these legs for me? Just a little more. I gotta get you ready, sweetheart.”

Dean is slow to move but he gets there. Sam guides him with gentle hands on his inner thighs as he settles his feet flat on the mattress and lets his knees fall open.

“So perfect.” Sam nuzzles into the warm, delicate skin where thigh meets groin and revels in the musky smell of Dean that lingers there. “How are you feeling?”

“If you don’t get a move on, you will regret it,” Dean says firmly, clearly throwing up bravado to cover his nerves.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you open on my fingers?” Sam slides one fingertip against Dean’s dry hole, lightly pressing. “Make sure you’re nice and sloppy before I fill you with my cock?”

Dean whimpers and his whole body shivers, thighs clenching around Sam’s shoulders. “ _Please_.”

“Easy. I’ll take care of you.”

Sam pops open the lube and spreads it over his fingers, probably using a little more than is necessary, but he would rather have too much lube than to accidentally hurt Dean. He begins carefully massaging Dean’s hole, waiting until Dean begins to push down on his hand before pressing a finger inside. He works slowly, distracting Dean from the intrusion of one and eventually two, and then three fingers with his mouth on Dean’s cock and balls. One crook of his fingers against Dean’s prostate has him arching off the bed, hands flying down to grip Sam’s hair.

“I’m ready,” Dean gasps, tugging Sam up into a kiss. “I’m ready, dammit, get your cock in me-”

“Hey, hey, easy,” Sam soothes, still twisting his fingers in Dean’s hole. “I need you to relax, Dean. Can you do that for me?”

“Kiss me?” Dean pleads, fingers curling around Sam’s skull. “Want you to kiss me while you fill me up.”

Sam is more than happy to oblige, blanketing Dean’s body with his own and reveling in the feeling of plush lips under his. He’s been wanting this for so long, he would be more than happy to kiss all night if that was what Dean asked for. It’s not, though, so he pulls his fingers free and slicks up his cock

“Ready?” he asks, letting the head bump against Dean’s hole.

“Ready,” Dean assures him.

Sam begins the slow inward push, distracting Dean enough with kisses that his body relaxes and lets the head of Sam’s cock pop inside easily. Gently rocking his hips, Sam eases his way deeper. Dean is panting against his mouth by the time their hips are flush.

“Is this okay?” Sam is careful to hold his hips still, allowing the fluttering muscles gripping his cock to adjust.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes. His eyes are wide, his fingers digging into Sam’s biceps.

“Dean?”

Instead of trying to form more words, Dean rolls his hips experimentally and then throws his head back. “ _Move_ ,” he finally gets out.

Sam starts slow, circling his hips to help the muscles loosen up. Dean clings to him, heels hooked around Sam’s thighs, and gasps out half-formed syllables whenever Sam nails his prostate just right. When Dean digs his heels into Sam’s ass with a grumble about “not being made of glass”, Sam picks up the pace and enjoys the upward shift in the sounds Dean makes.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Sam tells him, one hand cradling Dean’s head while the other holds himself steady with a palm braced just above Dean’s shoulder. “For your first time, you’re doing great. Just stay relaxed for me, okay?”

“Damn, sex makes you talkative,” Dean manages.

“Well, sex shuts you up for once,” Sam teases. “It’s nice to see the tables turned.”

Dean looks like he wants to snap back with some sort of witty retort, but a particularly well-aimed thrust on Sam’s part has his whole body going tense before shaking apart into the most spectacular orgasm Sam’s ever seen.

“Fuck,” he whispers, watching the trembling of Dean’s body as tight inner muscles clench around him. “Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna cum…”

Sam really wants to cum inside of Dean, mark him up and keep him sloppy all night, but they haven’t discussed that yet so he pulls out. A few quick strokes and he’s adding his own mess to the streaks of cum on Dean’s belly.

“Fuck,” Sam repeats, nose brushing Dean’s cheek. “Was that okay?”

Dean hums softly, turning his head to kiss Sam. “That was perfect.”

“I’m going to get something to clean us up. I’ll be right back.”

Sam hurries to the bedroom for a washcloth, which he wets in the sink and uses to clean them both up. Once he’s back on the bed, he decides he doesn’t want to leave again and just drops the used cloth over the side.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, stretching out beside Dean.

“Good. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?”

Sam grins sheepishly. “Definitely.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but there’s no real heat in it. “Great.”

Sam pulls Dean into his arms. “If I’d known all it would take to get us together was a succubus, I would’ve found one months ago,” he laughs, molding his body to Dean’s.

“You couldn’t have picked one anywhere  _but_  a couples’ retreat?” Dean admonishes, even as he nestles closer.

“People already think we’re together, it was just a matter of not denying it,” Sam points out. “Are you really going to complain about the circumstances that made it official?”

“I’m certainly not complaining about this bed.”


End file.
